Stained Fur
by zabbygirl
Summary: Every pack needs pups to live, its what allows the pack to live on. Now there are new pups and most of their parents are proud of them, but sometimes pups hide things and sometimes, they fall through the cracks that are hidden in their parents shadow. Sequel to Dirty Paws
1. Trainees and Betas

**So its back, I am happy to be writing this, I love that I am finally able to get back around to writing the sequel to Dirty Paws.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

I jumped onto my brother as I pushed him into the dirt.

He growled and playfully nipped at my ears.

"Naomi!" I heard my mother bark.

I didn't get off my brother, but we both looked back at my mother as she groomed Amelia's soft brown fur. Making her fur lie flat and giving it a certain shiny look as the sun hit it.

"Yes, mommy?" I answered.

"Get off of your brother and both of you stop that, look at all of the dirt that is in your brother's fur now and you both have fur sticking out all over, why can't the two of you sit still?" She huffed as she gave Amelia's fur one last lick.

"Sorry mama," I whined as Ari and I put our heads down and let our tails drag through the dirt as we padded back to her.

"Goodness, I will not present my pups as trainees to the pack looking like they were just trampled by a bunch off squirrels," she huffed as she picked Ari up and placed him in between her paws and started to groom him as well.

"Oh, Abigail, you mustn't fuss over them my love, if they want to look horrible for their trainee announcement then let the, it is them not us," Braveheart said as she walked into the nursery.

"Yes, but it is I who ends up looking like I don't keep them groomed," Angelstep snapped at her mate as she continued to groom my brother.

My mother had a point, I did look like a mess and it should be up to me, not my mama to make myself look presentable.

I started to groom my tail as my mothers talked.

"Every wolf knows you liked to keep them groomed Abby," Braveheart said with a smile as she laid down next to her mate.

"You wouldn't know it with how they look most of the time," my mama growled as I started on my back fur, but I found it hard to groom my back.

Braveheart let out a laugh as she saw this.

"Come here little one," she smiled at me.

I padded over to her and sat down between her paws.

I closed my eyes and tried not to think about how I wasn't able to groom myself without help as she started to groom me.

"There, now stay clean, Ari," my mother huffed as she nudged him out from between her paws.

"Spiderclaw!" a small brown pup with black stripes barked with excitement as it busted into the nursery.

"Yes, Lillyfur?" I asked her as I tried to meet her orange eyes.

"Are you excited for your trainee announcement, I wonder who will teach you, do you plan on becoming a sight, a healer, or a normal?" Lillyfur asked with excitement.

I smiled down at the small pup, she was the only pup of Shadowfur and Mudstep, they had four pups, one of them was born dead, the second died shortly after birth and the other had died two days after it was born, Lillyfur wasn't supposed to have lasted much longer and Mudstep and Shadowfur had refused to name her until they were sure she was going to survive. Now, Shadowfur was pregnant once again with another littler of pups or just a pup.

"Yes, I am excited, I don't know yet, I don't know if I can be a sight, sense my mother is a sight, I don't know if she can train me," I answered as Braveheart continued to groom me.

Lillyfur was the only wolf that didn't shy away from me because of my bright red eyes, besides my own family of course.

"Nonsense, of course you could be a sight, but you don't choose to be a sight, the ancestors choose whoever will be a sight," Angelstep answered as she looked down at me.

"How do you know if they've chosen you?" I asked my mother.

"You have certain dreams, prophesies, visions or signs in your life, they sent you one of these things to let you know your the sign, they also send the Sight, just in case the pup doesn't understand what it meant," my mother answered.

"Collins, leave them be," Mudstep said as she entered the nursery to retrieve her pup.

My mama says that she used to be smaller than herself, but she grew quite a bit, she was almost the size of an average wolf now.

"Sorry, Abby, Braveheart, but its time," Mudstep said before she left the nursery with her pup following her out.

I felt my paws tingle with excitement as I lined up behind my siblings all of us behind Braveheart with Angelstep leading the way.

We sat in front of our moms as Brownfur jumped down from his den to stand in front of his pack, the Pack of Rising Stars had long sense left having made peace and an equal agreement with the Pack of Rushing Water.

"It is time that three pups become trainees. The three pups are Softfur, Snowheart and Spiderclaw, these pups please step forward," he said loudly.

We all walked up until we stood before him.

"I have high hopes for all three of you and I have chosen who I believe will be the best teachers for you. Snowheart, you will be taught by Handsomedevil, he is a strong, loyal and brave wolf and I hope he will pass these traits on to you. Softfur you will be taught by Raindapple, she is smart, cunning and very kind, I hope you will learn all of these things from her. Finally, Spiderclaw, once again I have been thought of something for you for quite a while. You will be taught by myself, I hope that I do not fail you in trying to teach you everything you know," he said to us all.

I heard my mothers and other wolves gasp in shock at the last part of his announcement while my siblings walked off to touch noses with their knew teachers, I stayed put and leaned forward to touch noses with my alpha and teacher.

As he pulled back my siblings and I went back to sitting in front of our mothers.

"I also have another announcement to make," he said clearly and loudly.

"It is time for me to name a new beta, a wolf who will take the place of alpha if for some reason I can not fulfill the duty myself, the new beta will be Braveheart," he said loudly.

I felt both of my mothers stiffen with shock. Braveheart slowly recovered and started to walk up to him. She finally stopped in front of him, waiting for his words.

"You are a strong, brave, selfless, and loyal wolf, those traits are hard to find in even the best alpha's that is why I have chosen you," he said simply.

When she turned around with a nervous, but determined face, I felt my mother start to practically radiate pride and lover for her mate.

"I did not expect this, I hope to fulfill the duty as beta the best I can for both my family and my pack," she said clearly.

The whole pack cheered for us as the new trainees and for their new beta.


	2. No Emotion

**This is the reason I didn't post the first chapter so long, this chapter right here is the reason.**

**please read and review**

* * *

_"I did not expect this, I hope to fulfill the duty as beta the best I can for both my family and my pack," she said clearly._

_The whole pack cheered for us as the new trainees and for their new beta._

* * *

I howled the new trainee's names to our ancestors, hoping that they would watch over all of them.

As the announcement ended the pack went back to what they were doing and I looked over my shoulder at my two mother's.

Mudstep sat right behind me and Shadowfur sat beside her.

"Mudstep?" I said as I turned around to face them.

She looked down with her usual emotionless green eyes.

"Yes, Collins?" she answered.

"How long will it be until I am made a trainee?" I asked with a wag of my tail at the thought of being closer to becoming a normal.

"Soon, hopefully," she sighed.

"When though mother? I am only a few moons younger than Angelstep and Braveheart's pups and they were made trainees late," I whined.

"Don't whine!" Shadowfur snapped suddenly, her yellow eyes were filled with annoyance as she stared down at me.

"Its not the proper way to act!" she continued and I shrank back with my ears against my head.

"Shadowfur!" I heard Mudstep growl.

My pregnant mother whipped around and glared at her mate.

"What!" Shadowfur said through bared teeth.

"She is only a pup, leave her be," Mudstep said as she went back to her emotionless self.

"She is my pup and no pup of mine will whine or do anything improper," Shadowfur snapped.

My mother had a sharp tongue when she wasn't carrying pups and usually Mudstep was the only one who that tongue didn't cut, but since my mother started carrying pups again she had been even worse than before.

Mudstep huffed and walked over to me before picking me up and starting to walk out of the camp.

"Where are you going?" Shadowfur snapped.

"I'm taking my pup for some fun time," Mudstep said around my fur.

* * *

I watched next to my mate as Sissy carried her daughter out of the camp.

"She's changed quite a lot hasn't she?" I said without taking my eyes off of the black she-wolf who was stomping back to the nursery.

"Which one?" Ziva asked without taking her eyes off of the wolves in the camp.

"Sissy, she isn't the same as she used to be. Its as if she has no emotion and that will hurt her pups in the long run," I pointed out.

"She lost the wolf she loved, if I lost you, I would probably act the same as she is now," Ziva sighed.

"And what do you mean it will hurt her pups in the long run?" she continued.

"I mean think about it, being a pup and trying to impress your parents, but they never show any sign of ever being proud, those pups will never know how there parents feel about them, unless its Shadowfur being angry or disapproving of something," I said as I felt my disappointment for the two she-wolves build inside of me.

"Its not right!" I huffed.

Ziva sighed beside me and rested her chin on top of my head.

"No my dear, it is not right, but it is how it is. Sissy has lost something that made here feel everything, now she is afraid to feel anything. She is afraid that if she feels happy or shows that she does, whatever is making her happy will be taken away from her. Lillyfur means the world to her, she will stop at nothing to keep her daughter safe, even if that means hurting her heart," Ziva explained.

"I see your point, but I don't like it," I sighed.

"Neither do I, love, neither do I," she sighed.

* * *

"Where are we going, mama?" I asked as I bounced excitedly around her paws as she walked.

"Its a surprise," she said without looking down at me.

For once, I was glad that my mother wasn't looking at me, when she did look at me, her green eyes held no emotion, like she felt nothing.

I always tried to make her proud, but nothing seemed to work.

I followed her as she walked through some vines and I was amazed by what I saw.

"Wow," I said as I looked around in wonder.

The vines were all around, shutting the outside world out of this beautiful place. The grass was bright green and a ray of sunshine landed on a small hill that was taller than I was. Butterflies, ladybugs and other small creatures fluttered and seemed to dance about in happiness. The small mice didn't seem to be afraid of me or my mother.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she said as she looked around with what I believe was a hint of joy in her eyes.

"What is this place?" I asked as she sat down beside me.

"I found this place, the night after your last sibling died," she said with a calm voice.

"I stood on that hill, in a beam of moonlight instead of sunlight, I stared up at the moon and begged the ancestors to let you live," she continued.

"Really?" I asked in wonder.

"Yes, no one knows about this place, besides you and I, I expect you to keep this a secret," she said as she looked down at me.

"I will, I promise," I said happily as I looked up her while I wagged my tail back and forth.

I looked around again, trying to decide whether or not to ask her the question that had been bothering me for so long.

Finally, I decided.

"Mom?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"Yes?" she answered as she lied down and stared straight ahead instead of looking at me.

"You didn't really want me, did you?" I said as I sat down next to her.

She turned her head to look at me and for the first time in my entire life, I saw something more than emotionless eyes or a brief flash of anger or annoyance.

I saw hurt and confusion in my mother's green eyes.

"What makes you say that?" she asked in a hurt voice, once again I was surprised by my mother's show of emotion.

"You never act, speak or look toward me with emotion and you and mom are always fighting, I kind of just put two and two together," I said as I looked at my paws, I was suddenly unable to meet my mother's eyes for once.

"Well, your wrong, I want you, I have always wanted you. From the moment I found out that your mother was carrying you, I wanted you. Your mother and I have our reason's for fighting, but you are not one of them," my mother explained.

"And as for having no emotion, I love you more than the world and all of the packs in it, I am proud of you and everything you do. You are everything I could have wished for in a pup and more," she continued as she looked at me with eyes full of love.

I basked in the glow of my mother's gaze, enjoying it for as long as I could, I knew this would be a rare moment and I intended to savor every moment of it.


	3. Their Pups

**So I finally got the first chapter to this fic up, I really hope none of you were disappointed. Well here is another chapter.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_ "You are everything I could have wished for in a pup and more," she continued as she looked at me with eyes full of love._

_I basked in the glow of my mother's gaze, enjoying it for as long as I could, I knew this would be a rare moment and I intended to savor every moment of it._

* * *

"Mother," Naomi whined as I sniffed at Ari to make sure that he wasn't showing any signs of illness.

I was having withdraw from my pups and it was only there first night out of the nursery.

"Oh my pups, your so big, I can't believe your actually having your first night in the training den," I squealed as I walked over and started to search my smallest pup.

"Mom, I'm fine," Amelia said as she playfully swiped a paw at me to get me to back up a little bit so I could not examine her like I had been allowed to with my son.

"Amelia is right, mother, we don't need you examining us," Naomi sighed with irritation.

"For once I agree with both of them, mother, I understand that you care, but it is unnecessary," Ari said softly.

"I know, but I just can't believe how fast time has gone by, my little pups are trainees now," I squealed with slight melancholy.

"Abigail, leave them be," my mate said as she padded into the training den before sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry, its just I can't believe its already been so long," I whined with as my eyes watered slightly as I looked away to hide the tears.

"Oh my sweet," Ziva said as she wrapped her tail around mine.

"I'm fine," I said in a strained voice.

"Mother, please do not cry," I heard Ari ask in a slightly sad voice.

I waited for the tears to leave before I turned my head back to them, then suddenly a thought hit me.

I wouldn't be sleeping in the nursery with my pups anymore and Ziva wouldn't be sleeping in our den without me. I would be sleeping in our den with my mate, I would be alone with my mate, for the first time in a long time.

I suddenly felt an urgency to leave my pups for their first night alone and to rush back to my den with my mate.

"So, goodnight then to all of you, don't stay up too late, you will have your first day of training tomorrow and you will need your rest," I said as I slowly backed out of the den.

I noticed that Ziva was staying and I took that as an advantage to make myself look better.

"Goodnight mom," my three pups said together.

"I will meet you at the den soon," Ziva said over her shoulder.

"Alright," I said with a nod at my pups before I raced off toward my den.

I took no time to familiarize myself with the scents of my den, I quickly raced to the small pool of water in the very back near my supply of herbs.

I looked for all of the dirty and kinked fur before I cleaned it and made it lie flat. Finally, I lapped up some of the water as I felt myself get nervous.

Ziva and I had mated once, only once and that was so long ago.

I walked over to my nest and sat in front of it so that I was facing away from the entrance of the den.

_"What if she doesn't want to mate? What if she isn't interested anymore? What if she doesn't even want to sleep in here anymore? Oh ancestors! Please let her at least still want to sleep in here with me,"_ I prayed to the ancestors with everything I had.

I hadn't realized that I was being watched as my tail nervously twitched.

"Why so nervous love?" Ziva whispered into my ear, surprising me and making me jump as I spun around to face my mate.

She smiled and looked at me with love and awe.

"You look so beautiful," she said before she sat back on her hind legs and placed her front paws on my shoulders before applying slight pressure causing me to fall back with her standing over me.

"Ziva," I said quietly, I couldn't make my mouth form any other words, so I stayed quiet.

"I have missed you, my Abigail," she said before she leaned down and licked my cheek.

_***-It wouldn't let me put a line break here for some reason-***_

* * *

"Collins, where did your mother take you today," my mother asked me as she curled her body around me.

I quickly the remembered the promise I had made with my mother, I promised not to tell anyone.

"She took me down by the river, it was nothing special," I lied with a shrug.

My mother was silent for a small amount of time before she snarled and laid down in the nest away from me.

I quickly felt the cold chill of the air and of my mother's snarl.

"Yeah sure, fine, don't tell me, you and your mother can keep your little secrets, I don't really care," she snarled and curled up in her own nest.

I curled up into my own nest, my mother hadn't allowed me to sleep in her nest since she had decided that I was too big and that I needed my own nest.

* * *

I let out a content sigh as I listened Ziva's breathing, she had once again taken away all of my doubts and fears and she put them all to rest, making me feel her love for me once more.

That's when my thoughts turned to the outcome of her love for me, three amazing and beautiful pups.

Ari, he was quiet, but when he spoke, he spoke with wisdom and sympathy for other's feelings, he always seemed to be able to see the other view of things. While Ari was quiet, he was also a well muscled pup, just like his mother, but Ari didn't use all of the muscle he had, he was my gentle giant.

Amelia, she was the one who was small and bubbly, she was fast and beautiful and she spoke with confidence. She didn't like to get her paws or fur dirty, but she was incredibly loyal, she truly wanted to be a healer, but for some reason she believed that her mother would be angry with her if that's what she chose to do.

Then there was my little rebel. Naomi, she was strong and stubborn. Her eyes were able to see straight into your soul and for some reason, other wolves found that as a threat, I was grateful to Sissy's daughter, who never once seemed to show the same fear that everyone else did over Naomi's eyes. Naomi was the one who I worried for the most though, she kept all of the feelings hidden that she had, wolves like that tended to explode randomly on wolves that didn't deserve it.

I loved all of my pups and I was so proud of them all and I knew Ziva was just as proud of them as I was, but just like most mothers, I wanted the best for them and I wondered who they would become.

I finally let the thoughts leave my mind and I closed my eyes before curling up to my mate, and joining her in sleep.


	4. Old Friends

**Well I haven't seen many reviews, but I am appreciative of the ones I have gotten, let me know what you think guys, has it been worth the wait?**

**Also, I don't know when I will be able to update next, tomorrow morning I will be leaving for the weekend to go camping and then shortly after i get back I will be going to New York to visit my dying grandmother for four to five weeks.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_I loved all of my pups and I was so proud of them all and I knew Ziva was just as proud of them as I was, but just like most mothers, I wanted the best for them and I wondered who they would become._

_I finally let the thoughts leave my mind and I closed my eyes before curling up to my mate, and joining her in sleep._

* * *

I awoke before any other wolf did in the camp and I carefully made my way out of the Nomal's den, I didn't want to wake anyone.

I looked around to see that no one had emerged from their dens, before I made my way out of the camp, past the two guards that had been keeping watch that night.

I nodded my greetings to both of them before I ran off in a familiar direction.

As I ran, I let my mind wander back to the night that had allowed me to get familiar with where I was going.

_"Andi," I said with no emotion, I hadn't shown emotion for quite a while._

_"Yes," she said without turning around to face me._

_"Shadowfur is having my pups, come join me as I wait, I would enjoy your company at this moment in my life," I said to her._

_"Do you remember the promise I made you," she said without looking at me._

_I quickly remembered the promise for revenge on the wolf who had killed my beloved Riverheart._

_"What does that have to do with tonight, tonight is a happy time, not one to remember the want for revenge and the sadness of death," I said in a voice with no emotion._

_"Its not that simple, Sissy," she said with a defeated sigh._

_"Oh, and why isn't it," I said with a hint of challenge._

_"Because Angelstep has told me about a message she received and she said it was meant to be given to me," she said._

_Suddenly, Andi's black fur seemed to be ragged and her posture seemed to be one that she could barley hold herself up, giving the impression that she carried a heavy burden._

_"And what did this message say?" I asked with a slight hint of challenge for the ancestors in my voice._

_"That for your pups to be allowed to have life, another must be taken," she said solemnly._

_I stayed quiet, I was in too much shock to say anything, the ancestors were basically saying that the only way my pups could live, was through death._

_I had a decision to make, take another wolves life by sending my friend off to do the dirty work for me, or watch as my pups are all born dead or die quickly afterwards._

_I shook my head and made my decision._

_"Go," I gave the command and suddenly a certain harshness filled it as the wind suddenly almost blew me over as it hit me and carried my words to her._

_As soon as she heard my words, she was gone, running off in the direction that soon became familiar to me._

I shook my head to empty it of those thoughts, I did what I had to, I saved my pup.

I leaped onto the large boulder and looked out across the territory that was not my packs.

It was the territory that Andi had crossed over onto.

I sniffed the air and quickly found the familiar scent, it was closer today. It was time.

I leaped down from the boulder and headed back to the camp.

* * *

"Ziva," I said quietly as I groomed the spot between her ears.

"Yes?" she answered with a content sigh.

"I think you should talk to, Naomi," I suggested.

"Why? What is wrong?" she asked with a bit of concern.

I stopped grooming her ears and I sat back.

"We both know that the path of a Normal does not fit her, but she is afraid to tell you this," I explained to my mate.

Ziva sighed before she sat up and looked at me.

"Why is she so afraid to tell me things? Is it because I am a beta now?" she asked with slight confusion and hurt.

"I don't know, my love, but I think you should tell her that you know she wants to be a healer and that no matter what path she chooses, you will be proud of her," I explained.

"Alright, I'll do it," Ziva said with a determined face.

I suddenly picked up a sound in the silent camp.

It was the sound of paws racing through it.

I bounded to the entrance of my den and I walked out a bit before turning to see Sissy, trying to catch her breath in the clearing.

No other wolves had awoken to the sound of this, they were all still sleeping.

Finally, Sissy regained her breath and she started to groom herself, as if she was trying to make herself look like she hadn't just suddenly burst into the camp after rushing through the woods.

I decided to mind my own business for once and I went back into my den.

* * *

I waited until other wolves started to wake up, before I started making my way up the rocks to the Alpha's den.

"Alpha?" I asked outside of his den before entering.

"Mudstep, enter," he said calmly.

"Thank you, Alpha," I said as I entered his den with my tail between my legs.

"Sit, what can I do for you?" he asked.

I sat in front of him with alertness, ready for his next command.

"I have come to ask you a question that pertains to my daughter, Alpha," I said clearly without a hint of challenge.

"Your daughter? What is your question?" he asked with curiosity.

"Well, Alpha, you know that my daughter's trainee ceremony is approaching and I was hoping that Hyperdemon could train her," I said quickly as to not beat around the bush.

"Mudstep, Hyperdemon has been missing for quite a while, how can she train you daughter if she isn't even present?" he asked with a new type of curiosity in his eyes.

"Alpha, I have reason to believe that Hyperdemon will be returning soon," I said as I tried to hide my smirk of knowing.

"Well then, if Hyperdemon does return, why do request that she trains your daughter, why not any other normal?" he asked with a sigh.

"Because, Alpha, Hyperdemon is a strong fighter and good hunter, she also will help out a packmate without question. Up until now, Hyperdemon has also given you no reason to believe that she is not loyal to her pack, I want her to pass on all of these traits to my daughter and to be honest Alpha, I would feel that my daughter was not being taught to her full potential if she was being taught by any other wolf," I explained with respect.

"I see and respect your request, Mudstep and you have shown me that I would have good reason to make Hyperdemon your daughter's trainer, I will tell you that I have not made the decision yet, but I am leaning in that direction," he said calmly and I took that as my cue to leave.

I did just that and I pondered what I hadn't done, I hadn't told him that I also wanted to prove that Hyperdemon was a loyal wolf and that having her train my daughter, proved it in some way, I didn't tell him that I knew why Andi had left, it was a secret that belong to only Andi, Abby, the ancestors and I knew and I wanted it to stay that way.

* * *

I watched as Ziva went off to speak with our daughter as the pack of wolves around us started to wake.

I also watched as Sissy leaped her way down from the Alpha's den and immediately she made her way over to her daughter who was playing with a fallen leaf.

_"What was she up to?"_ I wondered to myself, she looked unusually satisfied.

The wind blew and Sissy lifted her nose to sniff the air.

Suddenly, her tail started to wag and she ran in the direction where Quickthinking lay, sunning herself.

She said something to the she-wolf and Quickthinking suddenly became just as ecstatic as Sissy. They both looked like pups who were about to greet their parents after coming home from a battle.

Shadowfur saw this and suddenly became outraged at the way the mother of her pups was acting.

She made her way over to her mate and opened her mouth to say something when suddenly a few gasp were let out before the camp went silent.

We all turned out heads to see a pure black she-wolf.

All was quiet as she walked into the middle of the camp, she seemed not to see another wolves besides her two friends.

Both Sissy and Qucikthinking went to run to her, but only one was able to get to her.

Sissy had been stopped, she had gone to bound up to her friend when Shadowfur stepped in front of her.

Sissy glared at the mother of her pups before moving around her and padding up to her friend with a wagging tail.

The two old friends stared at each other for a moment before moving as one.

They nuzzled each other with their tails wagging fiercely.

When they pulled back, Sissy looked at her friend with sadness and relief.

"I missed you, my friend," she said calmly.

"I missed you too," Hyperdemon replied.

Ziva came over and sat by me and we watched as the three friends reacquainted themselves with one another. We also watched as Brownfur exited his den and leaped down to join his pack, we watched as Shadowfur sat back and watched Sissy with her eyes filled with fire.

"There is going to be trouble, if not now eventually," I whispered to her.

"I agree," Ziva whispered in return with a nod of her head.


	5. Alpha's Voice

**I know its been a long while and I could give you a million excuses as to why I haven't been updating this story, but really who's gonna care. I'm sorry it has taken so long, but here is the next chapter.**

**Please, if you read, review?**

* * *

_"There is going to be trouble, if not now eventually," I whispered to her._

_"I agree," Ziva whispered in return with a nod of her head._

* * *

Brownfur let out a long howl that was followed by wolves from all parts of the camp turning their heads to him and growing silent.

Ziva laid down next to me while I remained sitting as we waited for our leader to speak.

"Why have you returned?" he growled at Hyperdemon.

The pure black she-wolf looked shocked for a small moment, she shook her head and met his fiery glare with a defiant and confident look of her own.

"This is where my family is, I belong here with them."

Brownfur growled, the fur on the back of his neck slowly rose. His tail was straight up in the air, showing that he was dominate and daring anyone to challenge his authority.

"If this is where you believe you belong, then why did you leave?"

His growl sent shivers through multiple wolves, but I continued to watch, unnerved by the deep and challenging tone in his voice.

"Angelstep told me of a prophesy and I left to complete it."

Hyperdemon spoke with confidence and emotionlessness, she wasn't going to let him see anything that he could use against her.

Brownfur let out a disbelieving snarl.

"What kind of prophesy calls for you to leave your pack without telling your own leader about it?"

I finally stood up and stepped into their conversation.

"Brownfur, the prophesy did not involve you, so I found no reason to alert you. You question her now, but in doing so you are questioning me."

I paused and let my fur rise and I summoned my alpha's voice as a deep growl rumbled from deep inside me. Ziva rose to her paws next to me with her teeth bared and her head low to the ground, ready to fight by my side if I called for it.

"Even you are smart enough to know it isn't a wise choice to question your sight's decisions, aren't you?"

He watched me for a few moments before he visibly relaxed.

"No Angelstep, you are correct. I have made a mistake."

With that I relaxed, pushing my alpha's voice back deep down inside me, fighting the instinct to let it consume me. As I relaxed, Ziva did as well, knowing that all was well again.

Brownfur turned back to Hyperdemon with calmer eyes.

"I am sorry for making the mistake of questioning your motives for leaving. Welcome back Hyperdemon."

With that he turned away, signaling that his time for speaking was over and allowing the rest of the camp to gradually return to what they had been doing before Hyperdemon's return.

I huffed and laid down next to Ziva who had returned to her position of lying down in the dirt.

"Nicely played," she chuckled at me.

I pushed against her with the top of my head playfully.

"I'm getting to old for this kind of stuff."

Ziva laughed quietly.

"You? Old? Never," she teased.

"Oh hush it you," I chuckled.

It was true, we weren't the oldest wolves in camp, but we were well beyond our pup and trainee years.

We had had been pups when Brownfur was a trainee and Gibbs was just becoming a normal. Ducky had been a healer for a few years, before the lot of us were born, but now it seemed that time had gone so fast. Brownfur was alpha, Gibbs was one of the oldest normal in the pack and Ducky was going to become an elder soon. McGee had found himself a mate, a shy and quiet she-wolf by the name of Crystal, while Ziva and I were now mates and we had pups of our own who's parents had very high status in the pack. From now on, we would watch for seasons as pups were born and grew into their own roles in the pack, it didn't make me feel sad to know this, more like satisfied that I had contributed to my pack.

"How's the voice?" Ziva asked suddenly.

Ziva was the only one besides myself and Brownfur that knew that even though there were few side effects to having an alpha's voice, one of them was very dangerous. The alpha's voice could be used, but only if you could control it and not allow it to control you. Some wolves who had the alpha's voice, lost control and became mad with the power it gave them. The alpha's voice was meant to give whoever had it, all control over any wolf they desired, it worked better on wolves that were in their own pack, but it could be used on wolves not within that wolfs pack. Alpha's voice was meant to be given to alpha's who had come from other alpha's, but it was a power that many alpha's abused after periods of time. What had been a gift, turned into a weapon.

Alpha's started forcing wolves to be their mates, forcing them to kill other wolves, or forcing them to do the alpha's dirty work. Over time, some wolves were able to sneak around the alpha's voice and put the alpha, who abused their power, to death.

However, even if a wolf never used their alpha's voice for any wrong doings, it became harder to control with age.

"Its getting harder, but its manageable."

Ziva licked my cheek with affection.

"Maybe you should try to refrain from using it so much?"

"How can I when it is always needed? Brownfur needs to put his paw down about how some of these wolves are acting."

Ziva sighed.

"He is alpha, Abby, even if we don't agree with his decisions, we must trust that he has good reasons for them."

I pulled away from her as she tried to lick my cheek again.

"Your always defending him," I complained angrily.

Ziva sighed with exhaustion once more.

"I am his beta, Abigail, and he is my alpha. What -"

I interrupted her before she could go any further.

"And I am your mate, who are you more loyal to?" I glared at her as I spoke.

Ziva looked taken back at my question.

"How can you ask that when I stood by your side not to long ago, ready to fight against our alpha?"

I relaxed slightly and felt guilt tickle my heart.

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot to worry about right now," I sighed as I closed my eyes to regain my thoughts.

Ziva started to groom my cheek and ears.

"I will not ask, but I would hope you would tell me if there is something I could do to let you worry less."

I thought for a moment, before I spoke.

"There is one thing you can do."

Ziva stopped grooming me and looked into my eyes.

"What is it?"

"Promise me two things, one, you'll love me even if I go mad, and two, if I do go mad from the alpha's voice, promise me you'll be the one to put an end to my life."

Ziva gasped and I didn't dare look at her, afraid of her reaction.

"I-I can promise you the first thing, but I cannot promise you that I will be the one to put an end of your life, I do not think I could let anyone do that."

I sighed and relaxed into her, laying my head on her paws, I knew that if the time came, she would either follow me through my rain of terror, or end my misery.


End file.
